Horcrux
by kaos maker
Summary: During a confrontation between Harry and Voldemort, something about the final Horcrux is revealed...


Jeez, I haven't logged in here for ages!  
Anyway, I saw this just sitting in my uploaded documents and thought I should post it.  
...ah, it's rather old-ish... It's a thought that came to me when I was pondering horcruxes one day... as you do... :-P

I having quite a large debate with myself as to whether I should post it or not. Meh. I was getting sick of seeing it just... sitting there.

Yeah... well, please review...I'd kinda like to know what people think of this.

More notes at the end.

* * *

Voldemort stood before the crumpled Harry, his wand held casually in his hand. 

"You'll never win, Potter," he hissed.

Harry looked defiantly up at him. "Try and stop me," he wheezed.

Voldemort looked coldly down at him. "_Crucio_," he said. "Still as arrogant as you ever were, I see."

Harry writhed in pain, his screams slicing through the darkness. Voldemort smiled thinly and lifted the curse. He began to pace around Harry.

"I've been destroying your horcruxes, _Tom_," Harry said quietly. "I'll destroy you too."

Voldemort continued circling Harry. "I am aware of what you've been doing, Potter," he stated, "and I find it irritating. I worked hard to make those horcruxes."

"Murderer," whispered Harry.

Voldemort ignored him. "Seven horcruxes I made and scattered. Six of them you have found and destroyed. One of them, however, eludes you."

"I'll find it. I will find it and I'll kill you," Harry said venomously.

The older wizard laughed. "Indeed you will. You have searched everywhere, yet you cannot find it anywhere." Voldemort stopped in front of Harry and bent down, bringing his face closer to the crumpled wizard's and pointing his wand squarely between Harry's eyes. "Searching everywhere, not once realizing it could be much closer to home than you think…" he paused, and his wand drifted upwards, coming to rest over Harry's scar.

Harry felt certain memories being drawn into his consciousness. He was in Slughorn's memory… he was explaining what horcruxes were to a young wizard… was asked how they were made… murdering… soul being ripped apart… half being stored in an object… the wizard… was… Tom… Now he was in another memory… he was just a baby… his parents were there… screams… flashes of green light… _murdered_…

Harry's eyes widened. Voldemort smirked and straightened, resuming his circling.

While Harry's mind was having trouble comprehending what his brain had just processed, his body was going into shock.

"M… _me…_?" he stammered.

"So you've realized. Very good, Potter," said Voldemort.

"But I… but I…"

"Can't be?" finished Voldemort. "Oh, really? That sure of it, are we?" he gave a vampiric smile and came to a stop in front of Harry again, his black robes catching in a slight breeze.

"You'd better believe it, Potter," he said coldly. "_You'll_ never defeat me. No one ever will. Soon, I will rule this world again and purge it of all its _filth_." he spat out the word as if it had an unsavoury taste.

"But the question is whether I should kill you or not. As the seventh horcrux, destroying you would destroy part of me… but I can't let you live."

And there, looming before the great Harry Potter, Voldemort raised his wand…

* * *

Yeah, I know the ending's been left hanging... and I should mention that I have no plans to continue this story. I intended to leave it there all along.  
And please ignore any plotholes that may be there...  
Um, although _I _won't continue it, maybe someone who reads this will have read the ending and had their brain swamped with ideas as to where the story can go. If you'd like to continue the story, feel free. Just let me know (so I can read it!) and please give me credit where it's due.  
As far as I know, it's allowed on this site... 

Again, please review! (and let me know of any typos!)

Edit: I wrote this a long time prior to reading the Wikipedia page on Horcruxes. Reading that has just left me less confident about having this posted.  
...I dunno. I still think it would make for an interesting twist if Harry was a horcrux. ...blah, blah, blah... I've really got to stop my rambling now...


End file.
